


[Podfic] people clint barton kissed for the mission (and one he'd know anywhere)

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen Fic, M/M, Multi, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Surprise Kissing, kissin' for the mission, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Traincat's story ' people clint barton kissed for the mission (and one he'd know anywhere)'</p><p>Hawkeye actually does have a superpower. It involves kissing people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] people clint barton kissed for the mission (and one he'd know anywhere)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liannabob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/gifts), [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/gifts).



> Thank you to Traincat for allowing me to Podfic this adorable story. This was my first attempt at a Podfiction so please put down the pitchforks. I had a LOT of fun doing this. Enjoy! =)

A cute and playful one-shot by Traincat and read by Mysticalraine.

The text version of the story is available in Traincat's page on AO3. Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/402717

The podfic is available to download over here: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9468gid12xou2ju/Clint_Barton_Kissing_Superpower.mp3

It is also available at: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/people-clint-barton-kissed-for-mission-and-one-hed-know-anywhere

Enjoy! =)


End file.
